The Heirs of Hogwarts
by StarrFlower
Summary: Ember and Esper have just begun attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but all is not as it seems. They have been thrown into a tumultuous world of danger where their family history may result in their undoing.
1. New Beginnings

As the scenery raced outside the window of the train, the two girls remained silent. Each was wrapped up in their own thoughts and fears. They were both thinking of the day that the strange letters had come to them on their eleventh birthdays in the orphanage. At first, they were confused. How could there be such a thing as wizards and magic? But, then they realized that this explained the strange things that had been happening to them lately. Unexplainable things that frightened them and the other children around them: objects moved without them having to touch them, glass often broke when they were angry, but most strange of all was the fact that they both could speak to snakes. Whenever a garter snake would pass by in the park, they would often have a conversation with it.

The day after their letters arrived, a tall, old man with a long beard and half-moon spectacles came for them. He told them that he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school they would be going to, and that he was here to help them buy there school supplies. This confused the girls immensely. How were they to buy school supplies when they had absolutely no money? Dumbledore sighed and sat down on a chair in their room.

"I would like to tell you a story," he said slowly, a hint of sadness in his voice. The two girls sat on their beds. "Fifteen years ago, a young woman named Katie Hartwood met a man named Tom Riddle. They fell in love, were married, and, four years later, they decided to start a family. It was only after this that Katie noticed that something was very wrong with Tom. He was not the man he had been four years ago. He had morphed into something evil and sinister.

"Katie feared for her life now, and the life of her unborn children. Tom did not know that Katie was with child at the time, so she fled while she still had a chance to. She lived until the twins were born.

"One evening, she asked her grouchy, old neighbor to watch the babies while she ran to the market. The neighbor begrudgingly agreed and Katie left. About an hour later, as she was walking home, she was stopped on the road. Tom Riddle had finally found her.

"She tried to run, but it was no use. He killed her before she could get to safety. When the neighbor found out about this the next morning, she tried to track down any family of Katie's, but there was no one but her. The neighbor was old, and did not want to take care of the infant twins, so she took them an orphanage in London, where they sit before me now."

The girls were quiet for a long time as they thought about everything that Dumbledore had told them. They finally knew the truth about their parents. "What happened to our father?" one of them asked. Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"I am sorry to say that, when he killed your mother, it sent him over the edge. He was now the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. His name is…Voldemort." A shudder ran up their spines, though they didn't know why. "About a year after he killed Katie Hartwood, he went into the home of the Potter's. They were a good family, with a son that is your age now. He killed James and made his way upstairs to where Lily was guarding her baby. He killed Lily and went for the boy. But strangely, when he tried to cast the spell, he was unsuccessful. Voldemort vanished and has not been seen or heard of since.

"Harry Potter is the only person to ever survive the Killing Curse. Although, it did leave him with a nasty scar on his forehead."

"What does that have to do with us at all?" Dumbledore hesitated for a moment.

"Well," he began slowly, "it would be very detrimental if Harry, or anyone else for that matter, found out that Voldemort is your father. Your lives could be in danger." The two girls nodded but said nothing.

"Ember? Hello? Anybody home?" The sound of her sisters' voice awoke her from her reverie.

"What's the matter, Esper?" she asked in a quiet and soft voice.

"Nothing, you were just scaring me a little. I've been calling your name for five minutes," she said.

"Sorry," Ember mumbled as she turned back to look out the window.

Although the girls were twins, they were very different personalities. Esper was very energetic and loud. She was confident and smart and always brave in the face of danger. Ember, however, was a very reserved person, although, she had a fiery temper that could not tamed when she was angry. She was shy, but smart, and not the adventurer that her sister was. But when she wanted something, she went after with all she had. Ember was more prone to be kind to people, whereas Esper could sometimes be a bit harsh. They were like night and day, but they were inseparable.

"You're thinking about Professor Dumbledore, aren't you?" Esper said quietly. Ember only nodded. "I'm still trying to take it all in myself."

"I'm scared, Es," Ember whispered, barely audible over the roar of the train.

"Me too," her sister mumbled. Ember tore away from the window and stroked the sleeping cat beside her. He was the deepest shade of black on could imagine, with emerald eyes that shone brightly. He matched the twins well. They both had waist-length, raven black hair that fell in little waves, making it look like the blackest of oceans. Esper's eyes were a pleasant, forest green with flecks of brown and gold. Ember's eyes, however, were a striking emerald green with silver and blue speckles.

Ember had bought him in Diagon Alley the day before when they'd gone shopping for their school supplies. They'd been on their own so many times before that that experience was nothing frightening. Esper had bought a handsome tawny owl and named him Asraiel. The owl didn't seem to like Arathen, Ember's cat, very much.

"I heard people talking yesterday when we were in the bank," Esper said, knowing that her sister would never talk unprompted by someone else beginning the conversation.

"And?" she said quietly, still petting the peaceful cat.

"They talked about being sorted into Houses. Apparently, there are four of them, but I don't know their purpose," Esper said.

"The four Houses represent the four founders of the school and they also represent your character," Ember replied, looking up. "Gryffindor is the most sought after; its members are usually quite brave. Ravenclaws are extremely smart. Slytherins are usually labeled 'bad wizards', only because they are ambitious and passionate, and sometimes very sneaky. And Hufflepuffs…I don't remember what their trait is."

"Blimey!" Esper exclaimed, "How'd you know all that?" Ember shrugged and gave a little smirk.

"I heard a girl with big, bushy hair talking about it when we were in Flourish and Blotts yesterday."

Ember recalled their experience yesterday very vividly. The Professor had informed them that their mother had belonged to a very powerful family that had amassed a vast fortune over their numerous millennia of existence. Before they were born, she was the last surviving member of the main line. When she died, they became the sole surviving heirs to the fortune. This is why they were at Gringotts.

It had helped them immensely, in shopping for their supplies, that the fortune was so huge. They were actually able to afford their supplies.

After the interesting experience involving some very reverent goblins, they had hurried off to collect their things. Their last stop had been at the wandmakers: Mr. Ollivanders'. As soon as they had walked in, the old man immediately recognized them.

"Ah ha…" he said mysteriously, "Dumbledore told me you'd be coming in." He was smiling widely as he stepped off a ladder attached to one of the numerous bookcases that were packed with boxes of wands. "He also informed me of your…unique situation." He stood in front of the girls, looking back and forth between them. "Well, who wants to go first?" Esper's hand immediately shot up, of course. "Very well, come along. And you are?"

"Esper," she said quickly.

"Ah yes, that's right. Which means you must be Ember," he said, looking over his shoulder at the other twin. She barely nodded, but she didn't say a word. Mr. Ollivander began to rifle through the shelves, immediately knowing which core to look for. "Let's try this one," he said, handing her a light colored wand that was smooth and gnarled. Esper gave it wave. Nothing bad happened, and a surge of attachment washed over her. "Yes, I thought so, that's the one. Runespoor fang, holly, and 11 inches; you had the looks of an Auror to me." He paused and waved Ember over. "You next." She slowly walked to him. "Have a go at this one."

Ember gave it a quick flick and jumped as boxes went flying off the shelves behind her. Mr. Ollivander scratched his head in confusion.

"Definitely not that one," he said. Ember went through four more wands before the old man finally went to a different shelf. "Maybe the phoenix feather is not for you." He thought about his next choice a bit more carefully this time. "Hmm, this ought to do it." He handed her a dark wand that was completely straight and smooth. The handle was intricately carved with a lion on one side and a snake on the other. Both were open-mouthed and t ready to attack the other. Ember waved the wand and that same feeling of attachment washed over her. "I thought so," he said. "The wood is willow and the core is chimaera scale, which is extremely powerful, and 11 ½ inches long. Your mother had the exact same wand. Only a handful of wands with chimaera scale cores have been made because people don't usually get them; chimaera scales are very rare you see. I have only ever sold two, and my great-grandfather only sold one. I made and sold the one for your mother, and now for you."

"And your great-grandfather?" she asked. Mr. Ollivander only winked.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself.

"Ember, the trolley is coming 'round. Do you want anything?" Esper said. Ember snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"I think I'll go for a walk," she muttered, getting up swiftly and exiting the car.

The rest of the train was awash with activity. People were chattering with their newfound friends and talking about the different Houses and all of the teachers. As she walked past the cars, Ember wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said, looking up to see who she'd run into. The boy was a little taller than she was with the blondest hair she'd ever seen, it almost white. He was looking down at her too with a confused-surprised-yet-interested look on his face.

"Hi," he said plainly.

"Hi," she murmured back.

"My name's Draco Malfoy," he said. "What's yours?" Ember could eel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She didn't even like talking to her own twin sister let alone a complete stranger. "Hello?" he said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," she said. "Ember, Ember Hartwood."

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling. She nodded quickly and briskly walked past him, trying not to seem rude. As she walked away, she could his gaze following her.

"That was embarrassing," she muttered to herself as she finally disappeared into another car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been an hour since Ember had taken her little walk, but she still could not get the picture of the boy with the grey eyes and the platinum hair out of her head.

Night had already fallen, and they would be at the school soon. Both girls were now very scared, though Esper would ever show it in front of anyone. "Well," Esper said when the train finally came to a screeching halt, "this is it." Ember nodded, her hands trembling beneath her robes.

They fumbled out of the train, piled among the countless other children. Ember glimpsed a flash of blond hair out of the corner of her eye and quickly looked away. Esper pushed through the crowd, dragging her sister behind her. As she moved along, she ran into someone to her right. A boy, slightly taller than her, large, round glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt suddenly looked down at them. Esper gasped and ducked behind someone else before he got the chance to apologize.

"What's the matter with you?" Ember asked in a heated whisper.

"That was Harry Potter!" Esper knew it was safe to talk, now that they were far away from him.

"Oh," Ember simply said.

They sped along the platform and saw a very large, and very hairy, man standing at the end of it. He was yelling to all the first years to head to the Black Lake and into the boats. Ember and Esper tentatively moved forward with the rest of the students.

As they got into the boats with a boy named Neville who exclaimed that he couldn't find his toad, Trevor, before they got off of the train, the twins stared up in wonder at the lights of the huge castle. It sparkled brightly and they both thought that they were going to love their home, Hogwarts.


	2. Sorting

**A/N: Hi everybody! I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers and remind everybody that reviews really make my day. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Thank you to aandm20 and Mysterystar of DawnPack for your reviews. You guys rock! **

Ember warily stepped into what Professor McGonagall had called The Great Hall. It was the moment she had been dreading since she'd first heard about it the day before in Flourish and Blotts: The Sorting. She was nervous and frightened to see which House she would be sorted into. In her mind, the House labeled you for what you were. The House was everything.

"I wonder which House I'll be in," Esper said loudly. She'd been blathering on about it since they'd stepped into the Entrance Hall, much to the annoyance of her sister. Ember just rolled her eyes.

As they all stood awaiting their turn, Ember looked over and saw the blond boy, Draco, staring right at her. He gave a smile when he saw her looking, but she quickly looked away, knowing her face was scarlet. It wasn't so much that she liked him, she tried to tell herself, it was just the mere fact that someone actually wanted to talk to her.

Professor McGonagall began reading off the names of students. She went down the list until she finally reached the 'H's'. "Ember Hartwood," she called out, looking at the twins kindly. Ember slowly walked up and sat on the stool. The Professor placed the raggedy, old hat on her head. It slid down over her eyes and she was covered in darkness.

"Hmm," she heard the Sorting Hat grumble. "Now this is interesting, very interesting. Strong blood flows through your veins from both sides, but one, I sense, is stronger than the other. I sense ambition, and a certain cunning that rarely shows itself. But there is also kindness, from your mother, no doubt." Ember waited anxiously as it said all this. It hadn't taken this long with anybody else. "Very well," it finally said. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. "Slytherin!" it shouted.

Her eyes flew open in shock. How could this have happened? She wasn't a Slytherin at all! Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head and she walked over to the Slytherin table as they all cheered very loudly for her. She looked at her twin. Esper's face was also confused. Ember heard the other students around her mumbling about the new twins that would be in their House soon. The professor placed The Sorting Hat on Esper's head.

"Well, well," it said, "twins." It paused for a moment, "Oh dear, this is very strange. The same strong blood flows through your veins, but your mothers' blood is much stronger. Your sister's was completely opposite. I sense bravery, loyalty, and kindness, but also some mischievousness. From your father," it stated plainly. Esper held her breath as she waited. "That will be good," it decided, "Gryffindor!" Esper beamed but it immediately disappeared as she realized that she was separated from her twin. It was only then that she noticed it was completely silent in the Great Hall. No claps, no cheers, only silence.

Never before in the history of Hogwarts had twins been separated into the rival Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone was shocked. Esper slowly went over to the table where all the other Gryffindors sat. Both she and Ember tried to shrink down so everyone would stop staring at them.

Professor McGonagall continued to read of the names and the cheering eventually resumed. "Draco Malfoy!" she called. Ember sat up and saw the blond boy that kept smiling at her. The professor lowered The Sorting Hat and, as it hovered over his head, it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Ember's heart skipped a few beats as the boy with the blond hair bounded happily toward the numerous cheers he was receiving. Draco sat down across from her and smiled again. This time she returned it. A few more people went and then, she heard that name. "Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Ember and Esper looked at each other from across the hall nervously. He was an average looking boy: black hair, green eyes, and rounded glasses. But she knew that he was more than average. He was The Boy Who Lived.

Ember thought he was average looking, but Esper thought something entirely different. When she'd bumped into him on the train platform her heart had stopped beating for a moment. Those green eyes had bored deep into her soul. She couldn't stop thinking about him, but she didn't want her sister to know. If she knew that Esper liked the one person they were supposed to be avoiding at all costs, she would be very angry. She looked sweet on the outside, but when she was angry, ember became a raging torrent of emotions. It was like a dam had suddenly burst apart and all the water was spilling out, only with ten times the force.

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted after much deliberation. Esper beamed happily as he walked over to the table, sitting a few people down from her. She noticed that the bushy haired girl was in her House. Later on, towards the end of the line, the red-haired boy she'd seen Harry with earlier was also sorted into Gryffindor.

After Professor Dumbledore gave a speech welcoming everyone back and all of the new students, a glorious feast began. Esper was starving and ate a whole plateful with each new course. Ember, however didn't feel like eating at the moment. Her head was swimming with thoughts. She knew it was dangerous for Esper to be in the same House as Harry Potter, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. She'd have to speak to her about that later. And then there was Draco Malfoy, the boy who wouldn't stop glancing at her while he talked with two, very dumb, boys and a snobbish sort of girl sitting next to Ember. She'd introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson and Ember had plucked up enough courage to state her name and a greeting. Pansy was trying to involve her in the conversation, but Ember could barely concentrate long enough to speak until those steely, grey eyes caught her attention again. This Malfoy was very persistent.

When the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore returned to his podium and announced to everyone that it was time to retire to the House dormitories. Dumbledore gave a fleeting glance to both of the twins and then turned. Ember couldn't see him any longer through the crowds of people that had just stood up. By the time they had all cleared out, he was gone. Ember glanced at her sister and saw that she was looking for him as well. She made her way over to the near-empty Gryffindor table. "You saw it too?" Ember asked. Esper nodded.

There had been something in Dumbledore's eyes that had seemed like he wanted to speak to them. They saw Professor McGonagall walking briskly toward them. "Good evening ladies," she said in her sweet, kind voice, "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you both in his office. Come with me." They followed the professor out of The Great Hall and through the massive throngs of people clustered in the hallways and corridors. They finally made it to a clear passageway that had a massive gargoyle in a turret at the end of the hallway.

The professor stopped in front of it and mumbled some words that neither of the girls could hear. Suddenly, the statue leapt aside and revealed a spiral staircase. The small party ascended the stairs and finally came into Professor Dumbledore's office. "The Hartwood twins," Professor McGonagall said. Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"Ah yes," he said, "please, do sit." The girls each took a seat as Professor McGonagall stood behind Esper. Ember noticed a tall, rather greasy-looking man, dressed in all black with a hooked nose emerge from the shadows and take his place behind her. She thought that he was rather frightening.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "this is quite something. The first time in the history of Hogwarts that we've had twins separated into Slytherin and Gryffindor. Many of the students and teachers are perplexed. Very strange indeed.

"I called you two here to discuss some things with you about your experience here at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, Esper, is the Head of Gryffindor House. And Professor Snape," he said, gesturing to the tall man in black, "Ember, is the Head of Slytherin House. They have been informed of your situations and they have been sworn to secrecy. Now, Esper, your situation has just become much more complicated."

"Why is that?" she asked in confusion.

"Because," he stated, trying to convey the gravity of the situation to her, "you are in the same House as Harry Potter. Voldemort killed his parents. If he were ever to discover that he is your father, he might take it out on you.

"Now, I would like you both to think of Professors McGonagall and Snape as you mentors. If you ever need anything, just ask them or myself." Ember secretly thought to herself that Professor Snape didn't seem like the kind of person she'd like to have a heart-to-heart with. To be honest, he didn't look like he'd enjoy it either. He had a very cold and uninviting air about him. It was like an impenetrable wall had been put up around his heart.

"Well, I believe that is all. I do hope you have a wonderful school year here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore gave them both a kind smile. "The Professors here will escort you back to your House dormitories." They slowly got up and followed their respective professor out of the very large office.

It was a very silent walk through the corridors for the two girls. They had so many questions racing through their heads, but they were still too frightened to speak in front of the professors. Neither of them was very sure when they would get time to speak. Being in two different Houses meant that they'd be separated most of the time, a concept that they certainly weren't used to.

Eventually they went their separate ways. Esper to Gryffindor Tower, and Ember following Professor Snape into the castles' dungeons. Ember followed a bit closer behind him. The dungeons were dark and damp and very frightening. Even more so, Ember thought, than Professor Snape himself. He seemed to fit in well in this desolate and dank place.

They entered the common room, which was almost empty now. "The girls' dormitories are over there," Snape said in a nasally voice as he pointed to the right.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, feeling it right to be polite to a teacher. Snape almost looked surprised, but the look disappeared so quickly that ember wondered if she actually saw it. He turned away without saying a word and walked out of the common room.

Ember met a few stares as she passed by people. She knew that they were wondering if she was a freak or not. As she pushed on the door to the girls' dormitory, she glanced over to the boys' side and saw Draco pushing open the door. He noticed her as well. He flashed a little smile and Ember could immediately feel the blood rushing to her face and her knees going weak. She gave him the biggest smile she could muster, (which wasn't much of a smile at all), and went through the door as fast as she could, her heart racing.

She looked around the room and she saw her things in front of a large, very comfortable-looking, canopy bed. "Hi Ember," Pansy Parkinson called from the bed next to it. "Look, our beds are right next to one another. Isn't that great?" Pansy seemed sort of snotty at first, but Ember thought that they could be friends. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Ember saw Arathen sleeping at the end of the bed, and though about how lazy he was. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled beneath the covers, wishing Pansy goodnight, and her head swimming with that last look that Draco had given her.

Professor McGonagall had been a bit more cordial to Esper. She was a very kind woman and Esper thought she would like talking to her if she needed to. She felt bad for Ember, though. That Professor Snape was very scary-looking.

She also met many stares as she headed for the girls' dormitory, but, unlike her sister, she ignored them all. The only thing that she really cared about right now was having a good school year, and seeing Harry again. She was disappointed when he was nowhere to be seen in the common room. His face was burned into the back of her eyelids and she couldn't get him out of her mind. So, she thought to herself, this is what it's like to have your first crush.

Esper walked into the dormitory and sighed deeply. This was her new home. She saw her things laid out next to a large canopy bed. There were many girls chatting away, except for one. She was trying to read a rather large book and kept looking up in anger because of all the noise. It was the bushy-haired girl from the bookstore. Esper looked over at her inquiringly. "Hi," she finally said. The girl slowly peeked over the top of her book, only exposing her eyes.

"Hello," she replied slowly. "You're Esper Hartwood, right?"

"That's right," Esper replied.

"Your twin sister was put in Slytherin, wasn't she? I'm very sorry. That's got to be very hard to be separated from her," she said, lowering her book.

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh! Forgive me for being rude and not introducing myself," she exclaimed. "I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Esper Hartwood."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Hermione Granger," Esper replied jokingly. The girl laughed. Esper thought that she was nice and was glad to have made a friend. "Well, I think I'll go to bed. See you in the morning." Hermione wished her a good night and she changed into her pajamas.

Her head was swimming as she crawled under the covers with all the thoughts she had on the days' activities. The last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep was the face of Harry Potter.


	3. Friends and Enemies

**A/N: Hey there guys! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story so far. You guys rock at life! I'm sorry that it has taken so long to get a new chapter up but my writer's block, Francesco Tattaglia, reared his ugly head and is invading my brain, but I finally came up with something. Here ya go!!**

Ember woke up to a single shaft of light creeping through the murky water of The Black Lake. She slowly sat up, looking around the dormitory. Most of the girls were still asleep in the dimly lit room; some beds were empty but she saw that Pansy was just waking up as well. "Good morning," she called over to Pansy. She surprised herself. Normally she would never have spoken to anyone else of her own free will. Maybe, she thought, the reason she didn't like to talk to anyone but her sister was because she had only ever been around her sister. She had never played with the other children in the orphanage because they made no effort to be nice to her and she was extremely shy as a child. Maybe she was finally getting over that shyness.

"Morning," Pansy called back with a bright smile. Ember grabbed her brush off the end table next to her bed to pull out the numerous tangles in her hair. It was always messy in the morning. She liked it though. It was soft and sort of fluffy when it was brushed out, and nice to touch.

She quickly put on her school uniform and her robes. She was very glad that the Slytherin colors were green and silver: they were her second and third favorite colors, right after purple.

The last thing she put on was her silver locket that her mother had given to her when she was only a few days old. It was beautiful, with intricate designs on the front, and it was the only thing she had to remember her mother by. There was a little emerald in the middle of the heart. On the back there was an inscription from her mother, her favorite feature of the necklace. It read: "To my oldest daughter, Ember, the key attached to this locket is the key to your heart. Give it to someone very special. I love you girls so much". Ember looked at the little silver key attached to the chain and sighed.

"Are you ready?" Pansy asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah," Ember replied, mustering a small smile. She grabbed her satchel from the end of the bed and followed Pansy out of the dormitories after giving Arathen one final pet goodbye.

They didn't stick around to long in the common room; there wasn't anyone Pansy was interested in talking to. Ember walked very quickly out of the dark dungeons and was glad when they reached the corridors leading to the Great Hall.

About this time, Esper was finally waking up. Hermione was already getting dressed. She jumped out of bed and quickly brushed out the tangles in her hair. It was always messy in the morning. She pulled on her uniform and her robes that now bore the Gryffindor crest and the colors of gold and scarlet. The last thing she put on was the locket that her mother had given her. The little silver key next to the heart jangled as she put it on.

Ember had one just like it, and it was only now that Esper realized why her sister's stone was an emerald and hers was a ruby. Somehow, their mother had known where they would be sorted. But, the ruby wasn't her favorite part of the beautiful locket. Her favorite part was the inscription on the back.

It read: "To my youngest daughter, Esper, this is the key to your heart. I know that you might give it away more often than your sister, but only give it completely to the one you will spend the rest of your life with. I love you girls so much." She was about to cry when Hermione interrupted her.

"Let's go," she said. Esper nodded and grabbed her satchel that contained all of her school supplies. Hermione left the Common Room without saying a word to anybody. Esper looked around but couldn't find the one person she really wanted to see.

They walked briskly through the corridors and made it to the Great Hall in no time. There were already many people there eating breakfast. She glanced over and saw her sister sitting at the Slytherin table with a girl that had brown hair in a bob-cut. She wasn't sure whom this was, but they were actually talking. Maybe Ember was finally breaking out of her shell.

Esper followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table. It was only after she'd sat down and was staring into the green eyes in front of her that she realized where Hermione had chosen to sit: with Harry Potter and his red haired friend, what's-his-name. For a moment, she couldn't breathe, let alone speak. It passed the instant that he uttered a syllable.

"Hi," he said, staring back into her eyes.

"Hi," she breathed back, her knees knocking together from being so nervous. Her stomach felt like it had jumped off of a ten-story building, hit a trampoline when it got to the bottom, then bounced right back up.

"I don't think we've met," he said. "My name's Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Esper Hartwood." Esper peeked over Harry's shoulder and saw Ember staring at her in horror from the Slytherin table.

Ember was shocked at what her sister was doing. She was speaking and socializing with the one person in all of Hogwarts they were supposed to stay away from. Pansy noticed her open-mouthed stare.

"Ember? Are you okay?" Ember snapped back to reality.

"I can't believe her!" she yelled. "She's talking to Harry Potter!" Pansy turned around to see what was going on.

"Potter's such a prick," she said, turning back around. "But they're Gryffindors. Who else are they supposed to talk to?" Pansy chuckled at her own joke.

"Hi Pansy," a voice said from behind Ember's head. She turned to see who it was that had spoken. "Hi Ember," Draco said. He took a seat next to her as she struggled to find the words to reply.

"Hello," she finally spluttered out. It was the first time they had exchanged words since their initial meeting on the train. She turned back to Pansy who wore a smirk on her face. The butterflies were acting up in her stomach again.

After they talked about all the different classes and teachers at Hogwarts Draco's two friends, the very unintelligent ones, Crabbe and Goyle, joined them at the table.

"Well," Ember said, getting up from the table, "I have to get going. I'll see you in class." She waved nervously to Draco and Pansy and walked as fast as she could to the Gryffindor table. She met many confused stares as she made her way to where Esper was sitting with that…boy. When she reached her sister, still laughing and talking with him, she simply stood behind Esper. Harry and the redheaded boy noticed her and immediately stopped laughing when they saw her angry look. They each cleared their throats in a warning to Esper. Apparently, she got the hint because she swung around and looked up at her sister.

"What?" she asked innocently, feeling that she was in trouble.

"I would like a word with you if that's alright with your…" she stopped, staring at Harry and the redheaded one, "friends." Esper slowly turned back to the other Gryffindors.

"Umm…I'll be right back," she said, following Ember's angry stride out of the Great Hall. She continued on into the courtyard and found a dark corner under an archway in the walkway area.

"What is wrong with you? Have you gone completely bonkers?" Ember said, practically yelling. Esper could tell that her temper was flared and that the torrent was about to come.

"What? I was only making friendly conversation," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Friendly conversation?" Ember repeated angrily. "Friendly conversation! You do realize who that is, don't you? Or am I just crazy?"

"Of course I know who it is!" she retorted.

"Then what could possibly be going on in that little brain of yours to make you think that it would be okay to be socializing with him?" Ember was nearly screaming at her sister, and was beginning to cause quite a fuss in the courtyard.

"What you please just calm down?" Esper said calmly, hoping to influence Ember. Ember took a few deep breaths and the redness retreated from her face.

"Sorry," she said plainly, "but it's like you don't understand the gravity of the situation. Or you do and your just blatantly disregarding everything that Dumbledore said." Esper rolled her eyes slightly and crossed her arms in frustration.

"So you're saying that I can't be friends with him?" she said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! He's very dangerous to be around!"

"I can't help it though. I…" She stopped herself before she could dig herself a deeper hole.

"What? You what?" Ember probed. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide in understanding. "Don't tell me you-You couldn't possibly…"

"Just shut up, alright?" Esper snapped. "It's my prerogative who I like and who I want to be friends with. I know the risks I'm taking and I'm willing to accept the consequences."

"But the consequences don't just affect you!" Ember screamed angrily.

"I realize that! And you can say 'I told you so' if things go badly, but until then, keep your mouth shut and your nose out of my business!" Esper turned away, leaving Ember standing there, shocked and hurt. She slowly walked back into the castle, too stunned to say anything.

"Hey Ember, are you alright?" Draco's voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked up into his grey eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"I heard you and your sister arguing. Actually, I think half the school heard you two. Is everything okay?" he asked as they continued walking.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "We're both very angry at the other right now."

"Maybe you should go and talk to…"

"No!!" Ember cut him off. "I do _not _want to talk to her right now. I doubt very much that we will speak to each other for the next few days." Ember had no idea that it would be more like a few weeks, even months. They had all their classes together, but Esper still wouldn't speak to her sister. After about a week, Ember had tried to approach her, but Esper refused to say anything. After days of trying, Ember finally gave up. If she was going to act like that, fine.

Ember found a lot of comfort in the fact that she had friends like Draco and Pansy that actually cared about her. As the weeks passed by, and she spent more and more time with all the Slytherins, an insatiable dislike of Gryffindors began to take over her. She still loved her sister, of course, she just didn't like her all that much right now. As for the other Gryffindors, that was all hate. She found that Hermione girl to be an insufferable know-it-all about everything. And the Weasley boy with the red hair wasn't very bright and Draco had called him a blood-traitor or something like that once. As for Harry, well, she couldn't even stand to look at him. Draco hated him too, so they often had something to talk about.

They were sitting under a large tree at the end of the day before dinner. Ember had finished her homework hours ago but Draco was having a bit trouble with the Potions assignment they had been given. Ember was trying to help him as much as she could without actually doing it for him.

As Draco was finishing up, she glanced Esper walking with Potter out of the corner of her eye. Draco noticed them too. "Potter makes me sick," he said, practically spitting the words.

"Me too," she replied. "He's such a goody-goody. It makes me want to vomit."

"Your sister seems to like him. It's disgusting," he said.

"Yes well, my sister can speak to whomever she likes. I don't care." Ember turned back to the book that was sitting in her lap. It was at that moment that the afore-said walked past their tree and Draco called out a particularly nasty name to Harry that Ember had no desire in repeating. Harry made as if to come over to them and Draco leapt up, Ember following close behind.

Harry jerked forward, but the hand that rested on his shoulders held him back.

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry snapped. Ember shot daggers at the boy with the glasses and then glanced at her sister. Draco moved forward beside her but she quickly intercepted him, holding him back.

"Go on, Draco. Just ignore him. He's not worth your time," she said in a calm voice. Something settled in his steely, grey eyes. He sneered at Harry and then left back to the tree where they'd been sitting.

Ember crossed her arms and looked at the pair in front of her. "Thanks," Esper mumbled sullenly. Ember nodded curtly in reply and slowly turned away, going back to sit with Draco.

Esper watched with a stinging sadness as her sister walked away. It was the first she'd spoken to her sister in two months. Harry quickly snapped her out of her reverie and they headed back to the Common Room.


	4. Reconciliation

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so so so so so sorry that it took this long to get a new chapter up but I've been really busy lately with a ton of other stuff. But, yesterday, I sat down and finally dished something out. It may be a bit of filler but it should tide you over until I get the really good stuff going. So here it is, Chapter 4. **

Even more months passed by where the twins barely spoke to one another. Ember watched in silence as her sister continued to hang out with Potter and his two friends, Granger and the Weasley boy. She watched her sister falling further into danger and become out of reach entirely.

Esper looked on in sadness as her sister refused to admit the huge mistake that she was making. Harry was very nice, not the madman she believed him to be, and a wonderful friend. That Malfoy that she was friends with was a horrid boy. He tormented nearly everyone in sight and thought that he ruled the school. Draco was poisoning her sister with honeyed words and she couldn't even see. It.

Each girl refused to admit to the possibility that the other might be wrong. Both were as stubborn as a bull, not backing down from their stance.

"You really should try to talk to her," Hermione, always trying to be the reasonable one, said as the four friends sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I wouldn't know what to say," Esper replied sadly. "We've both been so horrible to one another. I doubt very much that she'd even accept an apology now. I'm sure she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Harry said reassuringly. "How _could _she hate you? She's your sister!"

"I know," Esper argued, "but you don't know my sister. I'll bet she could hold a grudge for the rest of her life, forget what she was even mad about, but then keep right on going being mad."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione muttered.

"I know," Esper scoffed.

"What's she even angry about anyways?" Harry asked. Esper looked at him nervously. Sighing, she decided to tell him at least half of the truth.

"She's angry because I'm friends with you," she said.

"That's outrageous!" Ron exclaimed. "Wha' has she got against Harry?" Esper quickly thought of an excuse so she wouldn't give away too much.

"She's a Slytherin," she said, "and a little blind to the fact that I'm a Gryffindor. Malfoy has corrupted her mind into thinking that Harry is…evil." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy is a canker upon this universe," she scoffed. "We have to help your sister."

"How?" Esper asked. "Ember won't talk to me."

"Have you tried?" Harry asked. Esper sighed heavily.

"No," she admitted reluctantly. "But I know my twin and I don't think she will."

"There's no harm in trying," Hermione interjected.

"Maybe," Esper said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Esper Hartwood was a procrastinator by nature. She had agreed to talk to her sister, but that was a month ago, and she had still neglected to do so. She was nervous about it, but then, certain complications had arisen.

It was an accident really; they weren't even supposed to be there. It was a mistake that the stairs had led them to the forbidden third floor. But they decided to check it out anyways, of course. What they found was both frightening and disturbing. After all, none of them had ever seen a three-headed dog before.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione said once they were safely back in the common room.

"Forgive me if I was a little too preoccupied to be looking at its feet," Ron said sarcastically.

"It was standing on a door," Esper said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "I think that it may be guarding something."

"That must be what Hagrid got out of the vault at Gringotts," Harry said, deep in thought. Esper jumped up.

"I'll be right back," she said, running out of the common room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How did you find me?" Ember said as her sister sat beside her on the ground. They were sitting by the Black Lake, staring out over the water.

"I have my ways," she replied.

"Well, what is it?" Ember wasn't really in the mood to ignore her sister anymore, so she just decided to listen.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us," Esper said. "We've both been so stubborn, but I think it's time for us to forget about it and move on. Plus, I need your help."

"With what?" she asked, confused.

"Well, we've found something…"

"Oh no," Ember cut her off, "I'm not helping Potter. I'm willing to forgive you, but I refuse to do _that_."

"If you'd just give him a chance, Em! He's really great once you get to know him," Esper argued.

"No, Es! I'm not going to take the risks that you are! End of story!" That was final then. Ember knew that when Ember spoke like that, there was no room for discussion. "I forgive you though." Esper smiled.

"I forgive you too," she replied, hugging her sister. "Come on, let's get something to eat." They headed off to the Great Hall together, smiles upon both of their faces.

**I know it was short but it's only filler so please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
